¿celoso pequeño alfi?
by kana-asuki
Summary: oh no, no estaba celoso, ami que me importa que el aburrido ese tenga un nuevo amiguito, no me importa!- pensaba un furioso alfred ...  UsxUk, leve GreciaxJapon, y francan !


OK, esto se me ocurrió el otro día mientras volvía a ver hetalia, y mi mente divago ~

* * *

><p>No estoy celoso, repito <em><strong>no estoy celoso,<strong>_ que el aburrido de Iggi tenga un amigo, y que este sea Japón, no me pone celoso.

Y mucho menos la razón por la cual le exigí sin fin de cosas , sumamente ridículas, tenga por motivo que ellos dos sean _amigos, ¡_puag!, no me importa, en realidad hasta me da igual, no me interesa que _el_ vaya a visitarlo cada que puede y viceversa –_ como te gustaría que fuera contigo_- te dice una vocecita en lo profundo de tu mente.

No, realmente no importa que el se ponga feliz cada que el otro entra a la sala, ni mucho menos te importa que cada uno se guarde un lugar en la sala de juntas, _oh no, no te importa_.

No estoy celoso, como ya mencione, no me importa que ellos se estén secreteando en este momento mientras Francia expone.

Matt- ¿hermano que tienes?- pregunto un preocupado canadiense antes de que su osito le preguntara quien es.

El malhumorado ingles toma un cuchillo de la mesa y mira aterradoramente a su hermano.

Alfred- a mi no me pasa nada- le responde con una mirada algo, Umm, maniática, asustando así, como siempre, al pobre canadiense.

Matt- ¿es-estas seguro?, desde hace rato estas algo alterado.

Unas leves risas distrajeron a los hermanos americanos, el Frances al sentirse indignado de que no le prestaran importancia decidió poner manos en el asunto

Francis- Japón e Iggi si están tan urgidos para estar juntos pueden ir al baño y cerrar con llave para que puedan platicar mas en _privado_- hablo con burla el Frances- digo para nadie es extraño ya que se llevan _tan bien_ – hablo de lo mas doble sentido que un Frances podía.

Ante esto los nombrados no pudieron más que sonrojarse.

Arthur- mira wine-bastard no todos somos tan urgidos como tu…

Francis- admites que si tienes algo con Japón- sonrío triunfalmente, oh si nadie ignora a un Frances.

Ante esto el japonés se puso más que nervioso, no sabía manejar este tipo de situaciones y eso hacia que se pusiera nervioso, oh no si cierto griego se enterara de esto seria malo. El ingles también se sonrojo, pero de coraje, mordiéndose la lengua para no gritarle la sarta de groserías que cierto Frances merece, no quiere perder su reputación de caballero.

El estadounidense ante estas reacciones no pudo más que mal interpretar todo esto.

¡Al demonio todo! Pensó el americano

Ante la mirada atónitas de todos el estadounidense se paro y golpeo con fuerza la mesa.

Alfred- como el maravilloso héroe que soy no puedo permitir que haya disputas aquí, así que- señalo a Inglaterra y Japón- la solución es simple desde hoy Japón se sentara alado de Rusia e Inglaterra a lado mío- oh si, de _**esta**_ manera el japonesa prendera a mantenerse alejado de lo _**suyo**_.

Arthur- pero que tontería estas diciendo America, esas hamburguesas te atrofian el cerebro.

El japonés estaba mas que nervioso y triste, sabia que ante una petición del rubio menor no podía negarse, pero estar alado de Rusia, le daba miedo, sin mencionar que este le odiaba por la cicatriz que le dejo a su antiguo mentor, oh si lo haría sufrir el ruso, volteo a verlo y vio la mirada cruel del ruso, rezo internamente por que el ingles lograra persuadir al estadounidense.

Arthur- mira Alfred, no eres nadie para decidir donde y alado de quien no sentamos, así que deja de decir tonterías, además nunca me sentaría alado de ti, eres tan ruidos y molesto

_Ou_ golpe bajo para el americano, todos en la sala se quedaron callados admirando la escena, bien sabido por todos el hecho del que los dos rubios se querían pero son demasiado tercos.

El silencio fue interrumpido por un resignado japonés que se cambio de lugar.

Kiku- si de esta forma America-san deja de pelear con Iggi-Kun-

Alfred ante lo último mencionado no pudo evitar sacar humo de lo celoso

Alfred – oh no japonesito solo yo _**puedo llamarlo así-**_ pensó enfurecido el rubio menor.

Francia estaba en un debate emocional, por un lado estaba mas que feliz esta escena era para recordar, pero por otra sabia que cierto ingles lo golpearía y/o torturaría por mucho tiempo y también tendría que aguantar las futuras borracheras por que la situación se estaba poniendo más que _fea, y oh demonios era __**su culpa.**_

Alemania como siempre frustrado y derrotado por que una vez mas la reunión era un caso perdido hablo-

Ludwig- muy bien creo que es hora de un receso.

Feliciano- ve~ vayamos a comer pasta, ve ~

El alemán resignado decidió acompañarlo _como siempre._

Japón casi al instante salio huyendo del aura maligno de cierto ruso

Iván- Kolkolkol vamos Japón solo quiero hablar un poco contigo, da ~

Así la mayoría de los miembros salieron de la sala, dejando solo 4 personas.

Francis- vamos Angleterre vayamos a comer algo- dijo intentando calmar el ambiente, pero como siempre solo lo arruinaba.

Un tímido canadiense ante lo dicho por el Frances supo que solo empeoro las cosas, y es que el mas que nadie sabia lo muy celoso que se ponía su hermano y mas si cierto Frances e ingles están en la misma oración.

El estadounidense no decía nada, pero su aura asesina crecía más y más casi llegando a compararse con la del ruso.

-oh no esto va mal- pensó el Frances.

El ingles al ver tan callado al americano se preocupo, solo un poco.

Arthur- que sucede emancipado, ¿la hamburguesa te comió la lengua?

Pero nadie contesto.

El Frances al ver que la situación iba mas que mal insistió en llevarse al ingles, y de paso al canadiense, antes de que el rubio, ahora futuro asesino, arremetiera contra el.

Francis- anda Arthie vamos a comer- casi imploro el Frances-

El canadiense sudo frío, sabia que eso solo empeoraba el ánimo de su gemelo.

El ingles sin comprender bien la situación y viendo que su ex – colonia estaba mas que extraña acepto salir con el Frances sintiendo que algo malo pasaría si siguen ahí.

Arthur- esta bien Francis vamos, de paso quiero ver que Rusia no le halla hecho nada al pobre de Kiku.

Tanto Francia como Canadá miraron con pánico la escena, _oh Estados Unidos ardía de celos._

-es el colmo, es el colmo, es el _Fuck _colmo, primero tengo que soportar que un japonesito, al cual pienso exigirle cosas aun mas ridículas, se robara las sonrisas que antes era para mi, que secretearan en todas las malditas juntas bajo su atenta, cof _celosa_ cof, mirada , luego soportaba como ese Frances, _siempre_ se le insinuaba a _**su Ingles**_, siempre los veía juntos y se supone que se odiaban, Francis siempre le hecha en cara que el conoce mas que a nadie a Inglaterra, siempre se emborrachan juntos, siempre se cuidan, aun que no lo admitan, las miradas cómplices entre ellos, creo que no solo un japonés sufrirá- pensaba echando fuego el americano- _oh no sufrir será poco para ellos_- susurro débilmente el americano.

Canadá estaba más que asustado, su hermano no ardía en celoso, oh no _**explotaba de los celos.**_

Alfred- No…- menciono débilmente.

Arthur- ¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto extrañado.

Alfred- No- susurro más alto, ocultando su mirada con su flequillo.

Arthur- ¿a que te refieres, bastard?

Alfred- ¡_**he dicho que no**_! – grito alzando su mirada.

El Frances y el canadiense temblaron al ver la mirada asesina del rubio.

Arthur- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa America?

Alfred- no iras a ningún lugar con el _idiot _Frances, me oíste.

El mencionado sentía desfallecer su alma- si fue pésima idea molestar al americano mayor.

El canadiense pensaba que lo mejor era dejar a esos dos solos y correr con el Frances si no quería ver un asesinato ahí.

Matt- este, saben creo que Francis y yo nos tenemos que ir- sonrío tímidamente.

Arthur- esperen los acompaño, no se que le pasa y …

Alfred- ¡_**NO!**_- Grito el americano mayor.- No iras a ningún lado con ese Frances, no volverás a preferir a se japonés antes que mi, _**¡no ya estoy arto! **_

Los tres presentes se quedaron atónitos ante la reacción del americano, quien parecía que pronto comentaría un asesinato, el Frances al ver su vida correr peligro se despidió rápidamente y llevándose del brazo al canadiense, no vaya a ser la mala y se desquite con el, salio corriendo de la habitación dejando a dos rubios, uno mas que alterado y otro que no tenia la menor idea de lo que paso ahí segundos antes.

Arthur- Alfred me puedes explicar que demonios te pasa el día de hoy, estas mas extraño de lo normal, y que significa eso de que no puedo ir con Francis y lo de kiku, no eres nadie para exigirme algo te lo recuerdo

El no tan pequeño Alfred e le quedo mirando, ya mas calmado.

Alfred- ¿no lo entiendes Arthur? Y se supone que eres inteligente, ¿no?

El ingles se sintió ofendido por esto pero permitió que el americano siguiera hablando.

Alfred- pues bien te lo explicare si tanto deseas saberlo…

El menor tomo aire, mientras que el ingles lo miraba sorprendido.

Alfred- durante años e soportado el asecho de ese Frances hacia ti, miraba siempre desde lejos, sin decir nada, sin opinar nada, creí que no era mi asunto…

Arthur- y no lo es- interrumpió el mayor…

Alfred siguió su relato un tanto apenado- lo se, bueno, luego llego ese japonés- pronuncio con rabia- y un día tu y el eran amigos inseparables que le permitieras llamarte Iggi con tanta facilidad, sin reprocharle que es un estupido apodo, como siempre me dices a mi ¿sabes lo que fue eso para mi?

Arthur- no entiendo por que …

Alfred- cada que los veía no podía evitar enojarme, esas risas siempre fueron dirigidas para mi y nadie mas, y un día veo que se las regalas a alguien mas eso fue demasiado para mi…

Arthur- es por esa razón por la cual le exiges un sin fin de cosas ridículas, ¿Por qué eres un niño egoísta que no soporta que le pongan mas atención a alguien que a ti?, eso es tonto Alfred.

Alfred- no es por eso, a mi no me importa que alguien mas este con el, me molesta que _**tu **_ estés con el.

Arthur- espera Alfred, tu… ¿estas celoso de kiku?- pregunto un tanto apenado.

El menor dejando de lado su rabia se apeno ligeramente

-no son celos, solo quiero que el me mire una vez mas así, que me regale esas sonrisas que de niño tanto _amaba_, no son celos- se decía mentalmente el joven.

Alfred- yo, ¿celoso? Y de ti, por favor, buena broma Iggi.

Arthur suspiro decepcionado- entonces no tiene sentido seguir con esta platica, no veo un motivo por el cual alejarme del pervertido Frances o de kiku, quien nada malo te ha hecho al contrario, ahora si me permites iré a ver que no lo hayan matado o que Matt no haya sido violado por ese wine-bastard…

Alfred- siempre es alguien mas, siempre te preocupas por alguien mas, siempre _quieres _a alguien mas, dime ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te preocupes así por mí? ¿Para que me hables de la misma manera? Aun que sea dame las sobras del amor que sientes por ellos…

Respondió el de lentes ahora afligido.

Arthur- que cosas dices estados unidos- menciono sonrojado- tanto te molesta que Japón me llame por tu cursi apodo, o que salga con el wine-bastard, esta bien Alfred- se acerca al asiento donde Alfred se sienta- ¿esto te hace feliz?- se sienta en el lugar que esta alado de el- me sentare en todas las juntas alado de ti, sobre lo del apodo le diré a kiku que me llame por mi nombre de pila.

Alfred se sintió un poco animado, sonrío de lado y se acerco al ingles.

Alfred- no, no es suficiente, ahora que lo pienso mejor, no quiero las sobras de tu amor, _**te quiero a ti**_, quiero cada una de tus sonrisas, quiero ser el único que te ponga apodos tontos y cursis, quiero dejar e sentir que soy solo uno mas para ti, quiero ser _**el único en tu corazón**_…

OK ahora si el ingles no entendía nada, primero el americano mostraba un aura tan siniestra y ahora era tan … lindo, no podía mentirse, lo que digo el menor hizo latir su corazón , el pensar que el estaba celoso lo lleno de felicidad pensando que aun era algo para el, ese chiquillo se las ingeniaba para hacerlo tan miserablemente feliz con una sola palabra- pensó el ingles- Alfred- lo llamo- Si tu eres el único en mi corazón …- menciono apenado y mas rojo que un tomate- ¿puedo ser yo el único en el tuyo?- corrección ahora si estaba mas rojo que un tomate.

Alfred lo miro feliz y no pudo evitar abalanzarse sobre el

Alfred- tu siempre has sido el único en mi corazón, te amo _**MI Iggi**_, tomo su rostro en sus manos y se le quedo mirando fijamente- dime que tu también me amas, _por favor._

El ingles estaba perdido en su mirada y sin pensarlo mas asintió con su cabeza, dándole una señal de que el también sentía lo mismo, cerro sus ojos y se acerco lentamente al americano.

Este al ver su reacción no cabía en felicidad y sin poder evitarlo lo beso con euforia, siendo correspondido al instante por el ingles.

Una vez se les acabo el aire ambos se quedaron en silencio mirándose sonrojados…

Arthur- y bien Alfred… ¿estabas celoso?

El menor río ante esto.

Alfred- oh Iggi no tienes ni idea… así que ahora le advertiré a esos dos que eres mío y que los quiero lo más alegados de ti…- menciono y luego lo abrazo posesivamente…

Arthur- eres un celoso _alfi_, pero deberías de saber que Francis tiene a Matthei , y que kiku esta por demás preocupado por que esto no se lo digan a cierto griego… - menciono más que feliz…

El americano se sintió apenado ante esto, pero que mas daba, si de esta forma ahora puede tener al ingles en sus brazo, sin necesidad de haberlo golpeado o drogado (¿?) uno nunca sabe que puede pasar por la mente de un americano enamorado…

* * *

><p>Wai acabe :D ou~ ahí esta mi Alfred celoso ;D<p>

Asdfg me acorde del capitulo donde Japón e Inglaterra se hacen amigos y me inspire ahí, luego su amistad con el Frances, si a eso llamamos amistad xD y tadan ~ ahí esta el resultado D:

Eh de confesar algo, es lo mas largo que eh escrito! Es un gran logro para mí :D ( OH yeah, baila)

¿Comentarios?


End file.
